Like Her
by xXxLoveisPoetryXxX
Summary: Itachi is 15, about to join the Akatsuki. When traveling to a place where they are rumored to be hiding, he is attacked by a band of ninjas when a girl named Sayuna saves him and takes care of him, though she knows he is a criminal. Full summary inside!
1. Saved

Like Her

Summary: Itachi is 15, about to join the Akatsuki. When traveling to a place where they are rumored to be hiding, he is attacked by a band of mysterious ninjas but, an even more mysterious girl named Sayuna saves him. She takes him in to her home and cares for him, though she knows he is a criminal. Itachi cant help but remember his girlfriend, who he had killed during the massacre, and how much she, and Sayuna are alike.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Itachi's POV

'_1...3..5..10 of them. 10 ninjas following me._' I counted, as their chakra signatures came within range. '_I must keep them from following me._' I thought suddenly as I came to a stop. "Come out. I know all of you are there." I called out calmly. Shortly after I spoke those words the large group of ninjas appeared form their hiding places. "Only as expected from the great Itachi Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan." A man who I assumed to be the leader of the group said. "What do you want. I have a very important task at hand and I don't have time for nonsense." I said staring at the man. His eyes screamed blood lust, as did the rest of his group. "Your head on a platter. Today you die kid. Your gonna pay for what you did to our leader." The man said grinning evilly. He snapped his fingers and the other ninjas started to approach me, as I activated my Sharingan.

"I don't have time for this.." I said while sighing in agitation. I would surely miss the Akatsuki if this took too much time. They attacked with their kunai's in hand, but I avoided easily, jumping high into the air. I pulled out a string of kunai knives and threw them at the ninja below, then throwing them at their leader. '_4 wounded. 1 dead. Others unharmed._' I thought to myself. Then there was an enormous surge of chakra through out all of them. '_What?_' I thought to myself. "Your gonna pay for that kid! Die!" The man yelled as he hit the ground with his fist. The ground crumbled beneath me and I had to jump in a tree to escape.

He then hit the tree though and the tree broke in half immediately. I flew through the air but 3 of the ninjas grabbed me and tackled me to the ground. '_Damn it.. I couldn't see them, and couldn't even feel their presences._' I thought angrily to myself. I then noticed they had stabbed me in my chest, arm, lower leg, and back when they had tackled me. "Pick him up." The leader said sternly. 3 ninjas did as he said and pulled me up off the ground harshly. '_What do I do. I cant use Mangekyou because my chakra is so low from all this blood loss. And they have me tied down with ninjas like cowards. What do I do.._' I thought to myself. "Goodbye Itachi Uchiha. And good riddance. Men… we will finally have our revenge!" He yelled out. The ninjas were silent though as I stared at the leader.

"Die!" He yelled, prepared to hit me with an enormous amount of chakra in his fist. Suddenly though there was a flash of silver and a girl was in front of me, holding the mans fist with her own bare. "Who the hell are you! Don't interfere if you don't want to die girl!" He yelled angrily. The girly lifted her head up and stared at the man with a calm look in her eyes. Then she reached behind her back and drew her katana, and put it to his neck. "You will let him go, or you will die. It's your decision. And either one will make me happy." She said smiling at the man.

"Why you little.." The man couldn't say anything more though because the girl punched him, causing him to fly through a tree. "Boss!" the ninjas holding me yelled. She then turned and faced the ninjas holding me captive and stared at them. "Will you defy me as well?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. The ninjas let go of me, causing me to collapse, and attacked her but she avoided them easily, and gracefully. She danced gracefully around the men hitting their kunai's away with her katana and smiled, laughing sometimes at their attempts. She then easily stabbed them in their chest and watched as they collapsed. She hadn't hit any vital parts in their system, I could tell from a glance, but they were seriously wounded.

She then turned and approached me, leaning down and smiling softly. "It's all right now. Your safe, Itachi Uchiha." she said, examining my wounds. I stared at her, taking in her features. She had long silver hair and had spring green eyes, and wore a short dark blue kimono with lavender and periwinkle ribbons and sashes tied around it. "What is your name?" I asked quietly. "Sayuna." she said, smiling down kindly at me. Then darkness filled my line of vision as I blacked out. "Sayuna.." I said quietly. It was a nice name.

A/N: All right! That's my first chapter of my first actual fanfic! I don't think this story will be very long I'm not sure. Might be 5 or 6 chapters? A little less? A little more? Don't know but I just had this sudden urge one day to write a story about Itachi. And then I noticed how none of the Naruto girls seemed right for him, so, I made one of my own! Don't worry, you'll get to find out more about her next chapter! I promise! So.. Please review! I want to know what you think about this chapter! Plus.. Reviews just make me super happy! Stay tuned for next week! That is when I'll post again I think. Till next time! ~xXxLoveisPoetryXxX


	2. Sayuna

A/N: All right, well, I didn't really get any reviews and it kind of made me a little sad but, I saw that a lot of people were reading it and just not reviewing. Why? Reviews make me so happy!! Anyways, for those who don't read the Naruto Shippuden Manga, or are late in reading, This chapter might be a bit of a spoiler chapter. But nether the less, I hope everyone enjoys, and PLEASE review after reading. ~xXxLoveisPoetryXxX

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Itachi's POV

"Oh.. I see you've woken up. How do you feel?" a girl asked. I opened my eyes and stared up at her, allowing the memories of what happened to come rushing back. Her name was Sayuna. "Where am I?" I asked calmly. "The house I stay in. I healed your wounds while you were passed out, and let you sleep." she said calmly, staring at me. I nodded and examined my surroundings. It was a fairly small house she stayed in, I noted. "I must go now." I said standing warily. "You mustn't.. your badly wounded even still, you shouldn't move." she said, also standing up.

I had all ready gathered my shirt though, which had been removed to treat the wounds I assumed, and my shoes. As soon as I tried to move towards the door though I started falling, until I felt smooth arms wrap around me. "You need to rest. Please, don't be so hasty, Itachi. You'll only make your wounds worse." She said, helping me back to the bed.

"If you know who I am, why are you helping me?" I asked, staring at her coldly. She only smiled though. "Yes, I know who you are. You're Itachi Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. You're a rogue ninja from Konoha and a wanted criminal for slaughtering your clan. You obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing your best friend, a member of your clan. There are many things I know about you, Itachi." She said, staring at me with the same soft smile on her face. I was in awe at how much she did know about me. '_How does she know so much about me, when I have no idea who she is?_'

"How do you know me, Sayuna." I asked calmly. She looked outside for a moment before turning back to me. "I have visions of the future. A couple of weeks ago, I had a vision that you would be attacked. I also then saw what you had done and who you were, and I decided to save you." she said softly. I stared at her. '_It still doesn't make sense. She knows I'm a criminal, yet she's taking care of me when she could have easily killed me in the forest._' I thought, staring outside.

"It must have been hard… having to decide like that… your family.. Or your country and village. I don't think I could have done it." She said quietly. I stared at her stunned. '_How does she know about that?… She must have seen it in her vision as well._' I thought as silence enveloped the room. "But… you did what was best for your village and country in the end. You prevented even more innocent blood from being shed. Though, I imagine it still must have been hard." "Don't talk about my family." I said, more bitterly then I had intended to.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry… I was just trying to comfort you. You're right though, I don't have right to speak of your family. I don't even have a family so I cant even fathom what it's like." she said looking down at the floor, smiling softly. I stared at her as she stared at the floor. Her eyes were a dark blue now, and before they had been spring green. "Your eyes… they changed." I said calmly. "Yes, they do that. They change color with my mood." she said quietly. '_She has a very quiet demeanor.. It isn't at all like she was in the forest. In the forest she was more whimsical, and seemed to enjoy teasing the men as they tried to kill her. So much like.._'

"Itachi..?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by her gentle voice. "Yes, Sayuna?" "I imagine you must be hungry after a hard battle. Would you like something to eat?" she asked, pulling out a tray of food. "Thank you, Sayuna." I said, as she put the tray before me. I then noticed she didn't have any food. "Sayuna, why don't you have something to eat as well?" I inquired curiously. "Oh, do not worry about me. I already ate before you woke up. Would you like some tea?" she said pouring tea in a cup for herself. "Thank you." I said politely, as she poured me a cup. "It's no trouble at all. You're the only visitor I've had in a very long time…it's nice to have company for once." she said looking outside, her eyes the same dark blue they were earlier.

"Sayuna, earlier you told me you stay in this house. Do you stay here alone?" I asked, suddenly curious to find out. "Oh, no, the old woman who takes care of me owns this house. But she's away in another country at the moment, making something for one of the futile lords. A tapestry actually." She said, smiling fondly. "What happened to your family?" I asked, before taking a sip of my drink. She sighed quietly before looking outside. "I don't know.. I never knew them. The woman I now consider my mother found me unconscious at the edge of the forest when I was 4. She told me my parents were probably ninja and were killed in the 3rd great ninja war. She thinks they were trying to protect me from being killed, but, I can never remember…" she said staring outside distantly.

"I see. So you say it's just you and your mother. Why is that?" I asked, staring at her. Her eyes were glued to the floor though and refused to look up. "I suppose it's because my visions frighten people. They think I'm a monster because I can see the future… It's so primitive, but I suppose I can't blame them for fearing what they don't understand." she said smiling softly up at me, her eyes a sky blue. I stared at her quietly, letting my mind roam back to 2 years ago. Sayuna was definitely like her. The way she was able to understand people, the way even if she was treated coldly, she could still smile through it and treat others kindly, the way she cared for others even if she didn't know them. They didn't know each other yet they were so much alike.

I finished my food in the silence, pondering over how much they were alike. "Are you finished, Itachi?" Sayuna asked from where she sat? "Yes, thank you. It was very good." I said politely as she took the tray and cups. "You are too kind Itachi." she said as she washed the dishes. I stared down at the floor, letting regret fill my mind for killing her. I knew I had to, since she had been apart of my clans coup d'etat against the village as well, but I still regretted it at times. '_Sayuna…Why does being around you stir all of these emotions inside of me that have laid dormant for so long… Is it because you are so much like her?_' I wondered as I stared at her.

"There." she said as she sat down across from me again. "Now, how are your wounds?" She asked calmly, her eyes having returned to spring green. "Fine, thank you." She nodded smiling and sighed. "Would you like to take a bath in the hot springs behind the house? I could show you, if you like. And perhaps afterwards I'll re-bandage your wounds." She said standing up, smiling down at me. I nodded and stood as well, grabbing my shirt and walked towards the door. "Hey, let me help you." She said, taking my arm. She then led me through a small patch of forest into a clearing where there was a hot spring.

Around the hot spring were many vibrant and colorful flowers and there was an oak tree with rocks circled around it a few meters away from the hot spring. And just above the hot spring was a waterfall, where I assumed it got its water from. "Its beautiful Sayuna." I said in awe. "Yes… I think so too. I did all of this actually… because this is the place I like to come and think." She said, sighing peacefully.

I nodded, staring at her. "Oh Itachi look!" She said pointing at the sun. "The sun is setting… Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, her eyes a magenta pink. '_I wonder what emotion that color means…_' I thought as I nodded, turning my attention to the sunset.

"Well.. I'll go now. Just come back to the house when your done, and I'll re-bandage your wounds." She said smiling, her eyes still the same color of pink. "Very well.. Thank you." I said before she disappeared into the woods. I stared up at the sky, noticing it was already twilight hour. I couldn't get the way she looked at me when the sun was setting out of my mind. Her eyes… They seemed so full of understanding and care… and at that moment… I felt like nothing could go wrong with the world. '_What are these feelings. That's only a pipe dream.. Nothing will ever be perfect in this world.. There will always be some form of chaos._' I thought, pushing the feelings to the darkest depths of my mind. But even as I went to the hot springs, I knew they were still there.


	3. Attacked

A/N: Ok, well, school started today for me, So, I will probably make this 4 chapters. Also, I would really, REALLY, like some reviews for this chapter, So I know that you like my story, and that I'm doing a good job for my first time! Also, getting one would make me super happy. I am going to try and update again next Sunday, or, on Labor day. Enough babbling for now though, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Sayuna's POV

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself as I walked through the woods. '_I've never felt this way before… Was this supposed to happen? Having these feelings… for him?_' I wondered to myself. I closed my eyes and thought about the vision I had had of Itachi. I had seen all that he had done, and I had seen him in the forest, wounded. '_Perhaps it's nothing after all._' I thought, shrugging. I walked through the forest path I always took until I saw my house. I approached my mirror, and saw my eyes were magenta pink. I took a deep breath and sighed, shaking my head. I knew I liked Itachi, but I couldn't steer him from the path he was on. He had a destiny chosen for him. A destiny of a criminal, and a hero.

I smiled to myself though, knowing I couldn't deny my feelings. '_I'll just have to ignore them._' I thought to myself.

I walked over to the bed in the far corner of the room and remade it neatly, smoothing out the creases in the sheets.

Suddenly I felt familiar chakra signatures approaching the house. "Them again…" I whispered to myself. '_The men who attacked Itachi earlier… What are they doing here? I'll have to get rid of them quickly, so they don't find Itachi._' I thought worriedly. Before I could come up with a plan though, the door was broken off its hinges. I stared up at the 6 men who walked into the door.

'_There were 9 of them alive. Where are the other 3?_' I thought as I stared at the men calmly. "Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked calmly, standing up. "Where's Itachi Uchiha. We know he's here, because we saw you take him." The leader growled. "Itachi Uchiha? Never heard of him." I said coyly. "Oh yes you do. He was the kid you saved. Now talk, where is he? Or if you prefer, we can make you." The man sneered. "Hn. I'd like to see you try." I said, smirking confidently. I stared over at my Katana, which was propped next to the bed. '_I probably won't have any time to get it. Maybe I can fight them off with Taijutsu, and then get it._' I thought to myself. I nodded to myself, staring at the men, trying to figure out their intentions. "We'll just do this the hard way then and make you talk! Get her men!" The leader yelled, snapping his fingers.

2 men surrounded me on each side, trying to corner me. "Ha… most men don't like being beat up by a girl. But since you seem to be a glutton for punishment, I suppose I can help you out." I said, punching one of the men in the face. 3 men tried to grab my arms, but I easily broke 2 of the men's hands, and kicked the other one in the chest, making him fall to the ground. "Don't let her get away!" the leader yelled loudly, as 2 of the other men successfully grabbed my arms. "Hn. I would let go if I were you." I said, smirking. I then kicked one of them in the leg, causing him to trip, and turned, punching the other in the gut.

"I warned you." I said, smiling down at them as they groaned in pain. Then a sharp pain emerged from my chest, as someone stabbed me from behind. "And I warned you, girly. Now unless you want to have a chance of living, you better tell us where Itachi Uchiha is." The leader growled in my ear. I could see the blood seeping through my kimono, staining it with my blood. I could feel anger and determination filling inside me. I wouldn't let them find Itachi. "I'll never tell you." I said, clenching my fists. I then pulled myself away from his katana, and ran for my katana. "Stop her!" he yelled as I grabbed my katana and unsheathed it from it's hilt. "Too late." I said, smirking.

As I blocked they're attacks with my katana, I couldn't help but worry about Itachi. '_What if the 3 men who were missing go after him, if they're still alive?_' I thought nervously. I had to get rid of the men in here quickly, and see if he was all right. I tried to attack 2 of the men but 2 other men stabbed me in the hip and arm, before grabbing my arms again and holding me. "Let go of me damn you." I said, trying to pull away from them. "Forget it girly, your going to tell us everything you know, or die." The leader said, sneering down at me. I only glared back up at him, still trying to get away. "Hey boss look, her eyes are red now, and before they were green." One of the men said.

"Is she a demon?" another one of the men asked. "It doesn't matter if she is or not. She's going to help us find Itachi, and then we'll kill him, and finally get our revenge." He said, smirking evilly. '_Itachi… please be safe… don't die._' I thought worriedly as the leader put a katana to my throat. "Now talk." he snarled.

Itachi's POV

'_It's so primitive, but I suppose I can't blame them for fearing what they don't understand._' Her words echoed in my head. '_Why can't I stop thinking about her? I should be thinking about what to do if the Akatsuki leave before I get there._' I thought, agitated by my thoughts of Sayuna. I needed to leave, so I could find the Akatsuki. I sighed and looked down at the water until I heard a scream come from the direction of Sayuna's house. '_Sayuna… Is she in danger?_' I stood from the hot springs and changed quickly, before running into the forest.

"Hold it right there, Itachi Uchiha." a male voice called out from behind me. I turned and stared at him, immediately recognizing him as one of the men who had attacked me earlier. "What do you want." I asked, agitated by his presence. "You're coming with us kid, or you're going to be killed." The man said, glaring at me. "I'll do no such thing." I said, activating my Sharingan. '_I don't have much chakra, but at least I can use my Sharingan._' I thought, grateful for Sayuna's care. "I'm going to deal with you quickly." I said, activating my Mangekyou Sharingan. I did the proper hand signs and as the man stared at me, I placed him under Tsukuyomi.

After a few seconds the man had had enough and I released him, watching as he passed out. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, before hearing another scream come from the direction of Sayuna's house. I took off down the path and as I got closer to the house, I felt Sayuna's chakra signature among 6 different ones. "She's in danger." I said quietly to myself. I slowly approached a window of the house and looked inside. "Where is he girl?! Do you really want to die?!" A tall man growled at her. "I would rather die then tell you." Sayuna growled lowly. I stared at her, noticing she was beaten quite badly, and was losing a lot of blood from her wounds. Her eyes glowed blood red in the dim light of the room, as she struggled to get away from the men.

"If you want to die then fine! Men, keep her held down." the leader growled. I recognized him and the others and opened the window silently, lifting myself up as they had their attention on her. "Let go of me, you cowards!" she hissed, still trying to pull away from them. Just as the leader was about to deliver the finishing blow, I stepped in front of him and grabbed his sword, before pulling it from his hand and stabbing him in the chest. "You will not touch her." I growled lowly. I would not let Sayuna die by the hands of these men. I would protect her.

Neutral POV

"You will not touch her." Itachi growled as the leader fell to the ground, with his own katana in his chest. "Itachi! Your all right!" Sayuna said, smiling faintly. "You.. You brat.. Your going to pay for that.." the leader growled, glaring up at Itachi. He then snapped his fingers and the 2 of the men tried to grab Itachi, but he simply grabbed their arms and broke them, before kicking them away. "Sayuna, are you all right?" Itachi asked, staring at her intensely. "I'm wounded but… I should be fine.." she said weakly. Itachi picked her up and set her down on the bed, before turning his attention back to the men. "Itachi, use my Katana…" Sayuna said, pointing to her katana a few feet away.

He quickly grabbed it before one of the men could and he swiftly punched him in the gut, causing him to pass out. "Lets get out of here!" 2 of the men said before gathering their fallen comrades and fleeing. "Seems you have no loyalty among your men." Itachi said, staring down at the man. "Shut it kid. You have no room to talk about loyalty. I heard what you did to your family, how you brutally murdered them. You shouldn't even be allowed to live." the man growled at him.

"All that you say is true. I did kill my family and abandon my village, for my own purposes. You are a criminal though, apart of a band of rogue ninjas who stole from innocent families and slaughtered countless people. I killed the leader of your group on a mission I was sent on to deal with your band on ninjas, thus, insuring peace in the area you terrorized." Itachi said, staring down at the man. "Ha… so you do remember us. The man you killed was my older brother… I will avenge him, no matter what it takes." he growled. "Your not even worth fighting. Leave now while you still can." Itachi said icily.

The man left silently, and Itachi turned his attention to Sayuna. "How badly are you wounded?" he asked quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Pretty bad… I've lost a lot of blood…" she said calmly, her hands starting to glow green with chakra. But before she could do anything Itachi grabbed her hand. "No Sayuna. Your chakra is all ready exceedingly low, let me treat your wounds." He said, still holding her hand. "Are you sure? I can do it myself…" she said, staring down at the blood seeping through her kimono. "I'll do it. You need to save your chakra." he said sternly. "All right… You'll need some bandage wraps, and the healing cream in the cabinet in the kitchen. That should hold the wounds until I can heal them." she said quietly.

Shortly after Itachi gathered the materials, she stood slowly from the bed and grabbed some clothes from a closet in the room. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked confusedly. "I need to change. I'll only be a little while." she said before going to another room. When she came back she wore a black tank top, with black Capri's. "There. Now I can at least maybe save my kimono from being permanently blood stained." she said, smiling ruefully as she sat back down on the bed. "Lay down." Itachi said. She did as she was told and lay down on her back, as Itachi opened the jar of cream.

"Why did you do that?" Itachi asked, staring at her. "Do what?" she replied, perplexed by his question. "Why did you defend me like that?" He asked, curious to find out. "Oh.. Well.. I didn't want them to find you. I was worried about you." she replied quietly. He nodded as he took the cap off of the healing cream. She lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal the wound, as it oozed blood. Itachi wiped the some of the cream on it, then wrapped the bandage wrapping around her waist. "You didn't have to do that… Sayuna." Itachi said calmly. "I know I didn't. But I wanted too. I wanted to protect you." She said, looking away from him.

Her eyes had turned magenta pink and her cheeks had become slightly blushed, but Itachi took no notice as he started dressing her other wounds. "Thank you… Sayuna. I'm grateful for all that you've done." He said quietly. She looked up startled, but smiled faintly. "Your welcome, Itachi. It really is no trouble." she said softly. She closed her eyes as he wrapped the bandage wrap around her leg, and couldn't help but laugh as his fingers toughed her skin. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked startled she had laughed. "It just tickles a little. I'll be fine." She said, trying to suppress her giggles.

Itachi stared at her for awhile, and then finished wrapping her wounds. "There. You should be fine." He said as he stared down at her. "Thank you very much." she said kindly, staring back at him. "Well… I.. I'm sure you'd like to get some rest now." She said standing up from the bed. "What?" he asked, perplexed by what she had said. "Well, of course. You are a guest, you need somewhere to sleep. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she said, smiling. "No. You should sleep in your bed. I'll sleep on the floor." he said, taking a pillow off the bed. "Well… I.. I guess if you insist.." she said, sitting up and keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"Itachi…?" Sayuna said quietly. "Yes Sayuna?" he said, turning to face her. "I just wanted to know… why did you protect me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Itachi sighed and looked away. "I had too. I couldn't let you die. You remind me… you remind me so much of the one I used to love. I don't know why… but I couldn't." He said, turning back and staring at her. Sayuna's eyes widened, shocked at what he said. "What happened to her?…" She asked, getting down off the bed and onto the floor next to him. Silence filled the room, as Itachi clenched his fists at the memory. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry…" she said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Itachi gladly took her gesture of comfort and held her hand tightly as he stared down at the floor. "I didn't know… I'm so sorry." she said, barely above a whisper. "It's fine Sayuna. You should get some sleep." he said, letting go of her hand. "All right…" she said, smiling faintly. She then got back up on the bed and got under the covers, her heart aching with pain, but she didn't know why. '_Itachi… I'm sorry I remind you of her. You must be in so much pain… and I never even knew… Am I that much like her? Is there nothing original about me?_' She thought sadly. She only sighed and shook her head though, closing her eyes.

A few minutes passed and Sayuna was slowly falling asleep, but Itachi lay wide awake, sorting through his feelings, and all the events that had happened that day. When he was sure that Sayuna was asleep he sat up slowly and sat on the bed next to her. She was still awake though, her eyes only closed, as she was trying to go to sleep. "Sayuna…?" Itachi asked quietly, running his fingers softly though her hair. Sayuna's heart started to beat rapidly within her, as her cheeks started to grow warm. "Sayuna.. I love you." He said, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. '_Oh Itachi… You do feel the same...**'**_ she thought as her heart started to ache with happiness.

Itachi knew he could never say those words to her while she was conscious, and was glad he had at least admitted them at loud. He would have no regrets when he left in the morning. And, with his mind finally at peace, he lay down and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: All right, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it!! Like I said before, Please, Please leave me a review. I'm begging. I really want to know. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! ~xXxLoveisPoetryXxX


	4. Departure

A/N: All right… well I'm still really disappointed… I haven't received ANY reviews. Why?! Do you all not like my story?! Sigh… anyway. Please… I beg of all who read this chapter.. Please, PLEASE review!! Also, I know I forgot to mention it, but Sayuna is the same age as Itachi. And, this is the last chapter in the story guys! So, without further a due, the last chapter! Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Neutral POV

Sayuna lay awake in her bed, listening to the birds chirp outside and staring at the ceiling. She replayed last nights events over and over in her head, only causing her self more torment. '_He feels the same way I do…_' she thought, still shocked by his confession. She placed a hand on her forehead, where he had kissed her so gently, and she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She sat up slowly and looked at a mirror in the corner, seeing that her eyes were a deep pink. '_We can't be together… even if we do love each other. It isn't meant to be. He must follow his destiny… and I must follow mine._' she thought sadly.

She stared over at him, as his chest rose and fell in sleep. '_He looks so peaceful…_' She thought, smiling softly. She ran her fingers through her long silver hair, and stared at her bandages. She then slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to the restroom, so she could heal her wounds and change. She unwrapped her bandages slowly and examined her wounds. "Not to bad.. Still though, they need to be healed." she said quietly. She then did some hand signs and her hands started to glow green with chakra, as she placed her hand on her wounds, and healed them. She then grabbed a short dark pink kimono with light pink flowers on it and put it on quickly.

She stared over at Itachi, who was still sleeping, before tying a light pink sash around the kimono, and brushing her hair out. She then took out a dark pink hair ribbon and tied it in her hair, before walking out of the restroom quietly, so as to not wake him. But he woke anyway, and stared at her, as she walked into the kitchen. He stared at her as she started to prepare breakfast, and he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. He sat up slowly from where he lay, and continued to stare at her. The sun shone from a window in the kitchen onto her hair, making it appear as if it was moonlight itself.

She turned around to see him staring at her and she smiled softly. "Good morning Itachi, did I wake you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. He shook his head no before standing up slowly and, picking up his pillow, replacing it on her bed. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked, stirring something in a bowl. "No… I really should be going. I have overextended my stay as it is." He said briskly. Sayuna froze, and feelings of dread entered her heart. She didn't want him to leave, though she knew she had to let him go. "Oh…I see. Will you be all right? All alone out there?" she asked, turning to face him. He nodded, before grabbing his shoes and putting them on. "I'll walk you out then." she said, walking towards the door.

He nodded and followed behind her, and she could feel his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her back. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, remembering when he had helped her last night, and could feel her cheeks starting to burn. She shook her head and opened the door for him, as she stared up at him. "Thank you, Sayuna. For everything." he said, bowing his head slightly. "Your welcome.. It was no trouble." she said staring down at the floor, smiling.

"Sayuna… I know I told you that you reminded me of the one I love… but you are different from her in one way." He said, staring at her. She lifted her head and stared at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. "And what's that?" she asked, curious to know. "You understand me better then she did." he said, smiling slightly, before stepping out of the door. She stared at him as he slowly walked away, as she replayed what he had just said in her head over and over. '_I have to tell him… I have to._' she thought firmly, before stepping outside. She ran after him and grabbed his hand, causing him to turn. "What is it Sayuna?" he asked, confused by her actions. "Itachi, I have to tell you something." she said staring up at him anxiously.

He tilted his head to the side, confused even more, as he stared at her. She then leaned up and kissed him, causing him to freeze, before he kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too… " she whispered in his ear softly. He nodded, holding her against him tightly, and she smiled, wishing that she could stay in that moment forever. "I must go Sayuna…" he said, staring up at the sky. "I know… I just wanted you to know… I feel the same way." she said, staring up at him. He nodded, smiling faintly, before releasing her from his embrace. "I won't forget you…Itachi." she said, taking a step back. He nodded before turning away. "I won't forget you either, Sayuna." he said quietly. He then slowly walked down the path, wishing he could stay with her.

She watched in heartache as he left, before she turned away as well, and walked back to her house. "I hope so.. Itachi. And maybe we will meet again… one day." she whispered to herself. And then she walked back inside her house, and shut the door.

Itachi's POV

"A new member has arrived." the leader of Akatsuki said, as I entered the room. I opened my eyes, activating my Sharingan and staring at all of them. I recognized Orochimaru, who was standing next to who I guessed to be the leader. "Uchiha Itachi." He said, recognizing me. I ignored him though and stared at the leader, expectantly. "Your partner will be Kisame Hoshigake." he said, pointing to the tall man standing next to him. He was one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, and carried the Samehada. I nodded and stared at the rest of them, but I couldn't keep my mind off Sayuna. My mind kept replaying when she kissed me, and I knew, I never would forget her.

A/N: Ok, that's it! The end! Yay! I'm finally done with my first fan-fic! I'm so happy, but I'll be even happier if I get some reviews!! So please! Leave me some reviews!! Thank you for reading and now, time for a dedication!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to PerfectAbuse, because she is the big sister I never had! She is simply the best, and I thank her for letting me use her character, Sayuna! I know I forgot to put it in the disclaimers, but she let me use her, so I had special permission. So all credit for Sayuna, goes to PerfectAbuse! I love you, girly! :3


End file.
